Ayumi Yoshida
Ayumi Yoshida (吉田歩美 ,Yoshida Ayumi), also known Amy Yeager in the english Funimation dub, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan part of Detective Boy Background Ayumi Yoshida was a student in Teitan Elementary when Shinichi was enlisted into her class after he had been shrunk by the drug APTX 4869. Shortly afterwards, Ayumi and her classmate Genta had the idea of investigating an apparently haunted mansion. They persuaded Conan to come along, and Genta also personally drafted Mitsuhiko when the latter expressed his criticism about supernatural hauntings. In fact, the haunting served as a cover-up for an old homicide case. Following its resolution, the foursome decided to stay together and form the nucleus of what would become the Detective Boys. For a time, Ayumi was the sole female member of the Detective Boys until Ai Haibara joined the group. Personality Ayumi is a naive and innocent little girl who shows courage from time to time and acts as the team's cheerful spirit. She has an open crush on Conan, which makes him uncomfortable, though Ayumi thinks that he has feelings for Ai because he tries to protect her and she often sees them talking amongst themselves in private. Ayumi later becomes better friends with Ai, and in the Japanese version, Ai allows Ayumi to use the more informal term Ai-"chan" to address her. When on a case, Ayumi often makes really simple observations that allows its progress and solution. For instance, she unlocked one of the codes from the Momotaro container the Detective Boys found in Kurashiki by deducing that it was most likely referring to one of the statues at the Oohara Art Museum: they had to walk 25 steps from the statue towards the direction it was facing. Ayumi somewhat has a strong characteristic, much stronger than her frequent-crying-habit. She shows her deep reliability of Conan's rescuing her at proper time. Therefore, she is not afraid of villains as most little girls in the story are. Also, that characteristic usually lead her and the detective boy to some unwanted troubles, which usually are new cases. Besides, she seemingly has a strong sense of problems, unintentionally guide Conan to unpleasure situations. She also has a pretty incredible intelligence, managing to give Conan useful advices in hopeless time. Plot overview Ayumi-chan Kidnapping Case (Anime: 12) Ayumi plays hide and seek with the Detective Boys. She hides in the trunk of a parked car, not knowing that the owners would drive off with her. While in the dark, she hears the driver and passenger saying criminal things and, feeling around in the dark, finds a bundles of cash and a severed head. Conan, Genta, and Mistuhiko chase after the car using Conan's skateboard. When they catch up and free Ayumi, they discover the "criminals" were really actors practicing their lines for a play and the "severed head" and "money" were only props made out of newspaper. To make up for the damage they caused, the reluctant Ayumi has to play the role of the dead girl in the play. The Old Blue Castle Investigation Case (Anime: 136-137) Festival Dolls Dyed in the Setting Sun (Anime: 312-313) Find the Buttock's Mark (Anime: 346-347) Relationships analysis * Conan Edogawa and Ayumi Yoshida Ayumi has strong romantic feelings for Conan and sees him as a role model as well as an extremely reliable person she can look up to and may always count on. * Ayumi Yoshida and the Detective Boys ' Ayumi gets along well with Mitsuhiko and Genta, but fails to realize that they both have a crush on her. As a result, her open flirting with Conan leaves them frequently outraged or devastated. * 'Ai Haibara and Ayumi Yoshida In her cheerful spirits, Ayumi initially also tries hard to makes friends with her new classmate, Ai. At first Ai remains distant, but later recognizes the value of friendship and allows Ayumi (and only her) to call her Ai-chan. In turn, Ai considers Ayumi like a little sister and gets along with her much better than with her other teammates. Name origin * Ayumi's name comes from mystery writter Ayumi Kitagawa (北川 歩実 ,Kitagawa Ayumi?). In the English Manga, her name is translated to Amy Yoshida. Quotes Gallery Ayumi-ladies-of-detective-conan-15168752-851-478.jpg Ayumi-ladies-of-detective-conan-14287847-847-475.jpg Ayumi-ladies-of-detective-conan-16132193-839-468.jpg Ayumi-ladies-of-detective-conan-13819334-636-477.jpg Ayumi-ladies-of-detective-conan-14287855-847-476.jpg Ayumi-ladies-of-detective-conan-15168755-846-471.jpg Ayumi-ladies-of-detective-conan-15168748-844-475.jpg 20111126112048!Ayumi Yoshida Profile.jpg Ayumi-ladies-of-detective-conan-13421192-853-478.jpg Ayumi Yoshida Profile.jpg Ayumi After.jpg 280px-Ayumi yoshida.png Ai-Ayumi-ai-haibara-16133148-835-469.jpg Ai-and-Ayumi-ladies-of-detective-conan-13819398-850-477.jpg 263609 215873351790673 3645682 n.jpg 305938 498424993531848 1825068517 n.jpg 名侦探柯南-第695集002038.jpg Ayumi-yoshida - 2435456.jpg Conan_con_resaca.png Episodio_86.jpg References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Detective Boys Category:Female Category:Characters